


Best Birthday Ever

by EntreNous



Series: Like Someone in Love: Pinto Ficlets [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Partners, Restraints, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: "You want to stop?" Zach asks.  "We can stop any time, remember?"  His voice is so soft, so gentle, but Chris can hear the thread of excitement in it too.  And just like that, he's back on board with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



> For rabidchild67 on her birthdaaayyyyy, for the first-line ficlet meme. The prompt is the same as the first line of the fic.

"Tell me how you like it," says a low, dark voice in Chris's ear.

"I --" He shivers, takes a deep shaky breath, and tries to make words come out. Reflexively he tugs against the restraints. Usually the feel of them keeping him fastened to the headboard sends a buzz up his spine, but right now he just feels caught. He flexes his toes to remind himself it's only his wrists that are tied up. 

The fingers trailing down his thigh come to a halt. "Keep going?" the voice asks someone else off to the side.

The mattress shifts slightly; the weight of another man sitting down. A different hand cards slowly through Chris's hair and he sighs in relief. _Zach_. Even if he can't see him because of the blindfold, he'd recognize Zach's touch anywhere. And yeah, he knows Zach's been in the room the whole time, had promised Chris he definitely wouldn't leave, but that fleeting contact helps so much.

He turns into Zach's hand, nuzzling, and Zach's thumb brushes over his bottom lip. Automatically Chris nips at the tip of his thumb, and Zach huffs out a laugh. He taps lightly once against Chris's mouth, a signal: _Behave_. 

"You want to stop?" Zach asks. "We can stop any time, remember?" His voice is so soft, so gentle, but Chris can hear the thread of excitement in it too. And just like that, he's back on board with this.

"I'm good," he says; his voice comes out raspy.

Zach's answer to that is a light stroke down his cheek, a quick caress that soon migrates to the back of Chris's neck. There he squeezes once, an echo of the familiar hold Zach uses with Chris when they're navigating a big party or crossing a street or headed into a club. _I've got you_ , it says, but also, _This is mine_. 

Chris's toes curl again, but this time it's from pure pleasure. 

Right here," Zach reminds him. He draws his hand back, but as far as Chris can tell, he's still sitting on the bed. 

Even though Chris can't reach out, he swears he can feel the heat of Zach sitting there. It's the warmth of his body; it's also the weight of his gaze. All the nervousness dissipates. This is what he wanted, Zach watching, and he moves restlessly as his cock stiffens. 

"That's more like it," the voice says. This time, the unfamiliarity of it sends a frisson through Chris's body. 

"What should I do to you?" the man muses. "I could ride you hard, get those ankles up around my ears, fuck that gorgeous ass of yours until you're begging me to let you come. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'd even let you."

The garbled sound Chris makes is pure want. The man laughs darkly and spreads Chris's legs to kneel between them.

"Or I could let you show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours," the man goes on. "Your lips were made for sucking cock, weren't they?"

Chris's pelvis tilts up. "Yeah," he whispers.

Off to the side, Zach laughs too, a delighted sound. "He can't get enough of it," he says confidingly.

"I thought so," the guy says. And the note of admiration in his voice even before they've done anything makes Chris squirm. "I bet you'd look good on your knees, too, cheeks flushed, wrists behind your back, straining to get a taste of my dick. But you know what? For now, I think I like you exactly like this." He traces the restraints and Chris's breathing starts to come faster. His dick's so hard now it hurts.

"So that's how you like it, huh?" the man says. He spreads his large hands over Chris's torso and slides them up and down until Chris is rocking lightly with the rhythm of it. "Let's see what you can do."

By the time he's moved up to Chris's mouth, his knees tucked against Chris's sides, Chris has already lifted his head and parted his lips in invitation.

All three of them groan when the man slides in. Chris wastes no time, tightening his lips and swallowing. 

"Jesus," the man says, his voice strangled. 

"Oh, he's just getting started," Zach says with pride. 

Chris hums in agreement. It's such a rush, not seeing anything, not even knowing what this man looks like. But every other aspect of him fills Chris's senses: his scent, that velvet hardness on Chris's tongue easing into his throat, the jerky judders of his hips that signal to Chris that he's holding back. 

He tries to suck harder, urge the man to give it to him faster. 

"You'll take it how I want you to," the man tells him firmly. But Chris can feel his strong thighs quivering, and he relishes the hitch in the guy's breathing every time Chris's lips slide over the plump head of his cock.

"Someone's pleased with himself," Zach murmurs. 

"Oh yeah?" the guy asks. His fingers, woven into Chris's hair, tighten, and he fucks forward suddenly so hard that tears spring to Chris's eyes. It gets damp and humid behind the blindfold as the pace quickens, and Chris chokes a little on the man's cock a couple of times. But Zach's right; smugness spreads through Chris and if his mouth wasn't totally full he'd laugh out loud. He's doing so well, and he's so fucking hard, but he can wait; he can hold out for a long time if he needs to. 

"Yeah, maybe a little too pleased," Zach says archly. "Maybe we should add something to the mix." He waits a beat. "Or someone."

The man pulls out with a pop. As soon as his mouth is free, Chris's head turns to where Zach's still sitting; his mouth's hanging open not just because he's panting but because he's totally in shock. Zach already told him he's not going to fuck Chris until it's over, so that can only mean --

He inhales sharply as another voice says, smooth and low, "Yeah, I'd really like to try that mouth out for myself."

They'd talked about this, not just one other guy, but two. But Zach had frowned and said, "Maybe another time," and "Yeah, I know, but we'll see how this one goes first, okay?" and "Oh my god, will you give it a rest?" when Chris had kept bringing up the possibility.

"You want that?" the first man asks. "Dave here seeing for himself how good a cocksucker you are, while I give you a nice slow fuck? Both of us filling you up while your boyfriend watches us give it to you?"

" _Zach_ ," Chris says in an exhalation filled with equal parts nervousness and exhilaration.

"I know, I know," Zach says, laughing, moving in to kiss Chris just for a moment. "Happy Birthday, baby."


End file.
